A Rival in Love: 2nd Editon
by Dalaofu
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are reunited. But will they be torn apart by a new student at Tomeda High? Sequel to 'My Love Returns'. 2nd Ed contains hot kissing scenes and is not suitable for people under the age of 13.


A RIVAL IN LOVE Hi guys! I'm back with the next installation of this 'one-shot' series. I am calling it a 'one-shot' series because each 'chapter' has its own title. For those you are reading this, if you haven't read 'My Love Returns', please do, as this story begins immediately after 'My Love Returns' and you'll understand the storyline better. Also note that Rika is NOT engaged to Tereda-sensei, like in the Manga!  
  
  
  
'this' indicates thoughts "this" indicate spoken words [this] indicates the author's notes ******** these indicate elapsed time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and characters are owned by CLAMP. I do not have any ownership of any of thecharacters except for my own characters, Yi Jun, the 'Handsome One'.  
  
By the way, for the girls reading this, the character Yi-jun is based on an actual person, so contact me if you wanna have his E-Mail! Ho!ho!ho!ho!ho![Laughing like Tomoyo] P.S. I'm to him what Tomoyo is to Sakura, understand? ^_^ (Evil Laughter from Dalaofu) P.S.S I'm not gay, just in case you guess wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[PROLOUGE] Syaoran finally came back to Sakura after two long years of waiting. ("I missed you, Little Wolf," she whispered to Syaoran, "And I you, my Cherry Blossom.")With help, of course, from the lovely team of Tomoyo and Eriol! But a new student at school threatens to break up the relationship that Sakura and Syaoran have so recently renewed. Find out who this threat is and if Syaoran will be able to keep his beloved Sakura! [END PROLOUGE]  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked into school hand in hand, much to the surprise of their four friends, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi. Tomoyo and Eriol were standing behind the four, grinning at the shocked faces the others had put on at the sight of the couple. "Hey guys! Look over there!" shouted Takashi, "Isn't that Li Syaoran, walking with Sakura?" "It couldn't be," answer a puzzled Chiharu, "He left over two years ago." "Well, guess what?," Syaoran called out, as he and Sakura made their towards the group, "I'm back! And this time for good." "Wow. That's great, Syaoran! Now we'll be able to go out together, just like old times." "Syaoran, you've grown a lot since we last saw you." "That's what you get for two years of non stop training!" They all laughed.  
  
"And who's this pretty lady here?" Syaoran inquried, refering to Naoko, whom he obviously didn't recognize. "Remember the girl who wore big glasses and loved ghost stories?" Syaoran nodded his answer. "She's me." Naoko said this calmly, without even batting an eyelid. The reaction she got from Syaoran, however, was far from calm. "What!? Gomenasai, Naoko. I didn't recognize you!" By now, all the others were laughing their heads off at the wide-eyed boy. "Of course you didn't recognize me silly! I've change a lot since then." Syaoran was curious, "Why?" Sakura answered for her, "Why? For love, of course!" she said matter of factly. Naoko blushed when Sakura said 'love'. "I haven't found the right one just yet though!" "That's because you want to find another bookworm just like yourself!" Sakura teased Naoko. The others laughed at the comment, while Naoko blushed again. "Well, we all have our expectations, right?"  
  
Other then Naoko, the others hadn't change much. Takashi was bigger and stronger then before, but that's puberty for you. He still talked a lot of nonsense though! Both Rika and Chiharu were both taller and much more bueatiful than when they were ten, but they still had their differences. Rika's dream of becoming a housewife had led her to become a petite and pretty young women. Her hair was worn in the same short, curly fashion as before. Chiharu had taken up karate and she was buffer then all the other girls, with the exception of Sakura. She had stoped wearing pigtails and now wore a ponytail, a more suitable hairstyle for her chosen sport. Naoko wore clear contacts and she had let her hair grow long. Her front locks were tied by two green hairbands [just picture a younger version of Mitsuki Sanada from Dual!].  
  
At this moment, Chiharu was once again trying to shut up Takashi before he could start babbling some nonsense about why old friends always come back. "Takashi, if you don't keep quiet, I give you one on the head!" "Alright! Alright! Hey, Syaoran, did I tell you that Chiharu took up karate so that she could shut me up?" Before Syaoran could answer, Chiharu sent a hard kick straight towards Takashi's shin, sending him hopping in pain. "Chiharu! That's my move!" The whole group laughed again, except for poor Takashi, who was still jumping up and down. Just then school bell rang and the group proceeded to their classroom. They hadn't noticed the new boy hiding behind a tree. The new kid had been eyeing the group, especially Sakura. 'Boy, that brunette sure was cute,' he thought, 'but that guy looked like her boyfriend. Well, if she isn't engage, I still stand a chance. Afterall, I wasn't named 'Handsome One' for nothing!' With that in mind, the kid made his way to the classrooms.  
  
[IN CLASS] "Class, I'd like to intoduce you to a new student here at Tomeda High", Mr. Tereda told the class, "His name is Chan Yi Jun. He's emigrated here from sunny Singapore. Please come in Yi Jun." The new kid walked in and faced the class, "Konichi wa. Thank you for accepting me into your class." The whole room gasped. The boy from Singapore could speak perfect Japanese! "Hahahaha," laughed Tereda-sensei, "I was surprised as you were when I had first met him. He tells me he had started to learn Japanese as soon as he had known that he would be emigrating here. Please make him fell welcome. Yi Jun, please take a seat beside Sakura, the red-headed one." As Yi Jun approached his seat, Sakura looked him over. He had very handsome features. He wore his hair square-top style, making him look like Guile of Street Fighter fame, except then he had black hair. Broad shoulders and rippling muscles outlined his frame. The way he walked suggested both confidence and humility.  
  
Before Sakura knew it, she started to fall for this stranger from another land. Syaoran, who was sitting behind her, noticed the look on her face. Suddenly, he realised why Touya hated him so much, as he began to feel the same thing for Yi Jun. 'Hmm. Looks like Sakura is falling for the new kid, even though we were just recently got back together,' he thought, 'It doesn't matter . It only means that I have a rival in love, and if so, I've been raring for a real fight!' Syaoran thought of this with a glint in his eye as the massive newcomer made his way to his seat. 'If I do have to fight, it will be a test of strength versus skill.' Though Syaron was no runt, Yi Jun had muscles that could probably crush boulders, the way that his shirt was stretched to the limit by his huge pecs and musculer biceps.  
  
As Yi Jun sat down next to Sakura, it was clear to all what his intent was as he smiled at her, causing Sakura to blush. Sakura's friends whispered to each other when they noticed this, "Normally only Syaoran could have this effect on Sakura, which means that she's falling for him!" Tomoyo said, a worried look across her face, "We had better talk to Syaoran after class," concluded an equally worried Eriol, "I did not go to so much trouble to bring those together just to have them break-up after the first day!" The rest of the group agreed that the girls would talk to Sakura and the boys talk to Syaoran. With that, they settled down for their lessons.  
  
******************************  
  
At lunch, the gang went outside to eat. Eriol and Takashi had a talk with Syaoran and the girls were left to handle Sakura. "Syaoran, you'd better do something about the new guy before he gets Sakura's heart, and this time I ain't talkin' no nonsense!" "Yes indeed Syaoran. If you are not careful, your love life with Sakura will go down hill." "I know that guys, but I've already got a plan in mind, so don't worry your brains off!" "What kind of plan?" Eriol and Takashi said in unison, "Oh, you'll see" answer Syoaran, an evil glint in his eye. As Syaoran walked away to join the girls, Eriol said to Takashi, "I do not like that look in his eyes. Whatever his plan is, I have a feeling it will involve some bloodshed." "That's Syaoran for you, always trying to be the 'Big Dog'. But this time, there's a bigger dog in town, and I really can't say how Syaoran will handle him. I mean, the guy looks like Hercules for Kirisuto's sake!" Takashi shook his had in disapprovment. "Well friend, we will just have to wait and see how this turns out. With that said, they hurried to catch up with Syaoran.  
  
At the same time, the girls were talking to Sakura about her feelings for Yi Jun. " Come on Sakura, you know you love Syaoran." "Yeah, you can't do this to him." "I know, but when he smiled at me, I had a kind of feeling, like when Syaoran first confessed his love to me. You guys should know, especially since Tomoyo over here decided to let you all preview the tape." At the mentioned of this, the girls broke out in laughter, as they remembered going to Tomoyo's to watch the video of the S+S love confession. "I, I remember we teased you for days! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Chiharu, before laughing uncontrolably. "Hahahaha, Please, please make it stop! Hahahaha!" cried out Rika, as she rolled on the ground. By now all the girls but Sakura were on the ground laughing. By now, Sakura was getting a little hot-under-the-collar, if you know what I mean! " Get up you guys! This is a serious matter we're discussing! We are talking about my lovelife here!" All of then slowly sat down again. Tomoyo wiped a tear from her eye and straightened her skirt. "Gomen, Sakura, but we couldn't help but laugh at the mention of that video." " Apology accepted. Anyway, lunch is nearly over, so we had better start heading to class." Just then, the guys arrived. "What's so funny girls? We could here you from across the courtyard." inquired Takashi. "Remember the time with we went to Tomoyo's home to watch the'video'?" The group exchanged looks, and fell on the ground laughing, leaving only two people still up, sweatdrops upon their foreheads.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's leave these hyenas and get back to class." Syaoran said, as he extended his hand to Sakura. "But with pleasure" replied Sakura, as Syaoran helped her up. "Wait, wait for us! Hahahaha" said Eriol, as he struggled to get up. Meanwhile, Yi Jun had been nearby and had been listening to both conversations. As he made his way back to class, he thought to himself, 'Hmm, so she does have feelings for me. But that Syaoran guy is up to something, I know it. Hmph! Well, they didn't nickname me 'Muscles' back home for nothing!' And with a smile across his face, he started formulating a plan to meet the pretty Cherry Blossom after school.  
  
****************************  
  
Sakura was walking home alone. Syaoran was staying with Eriol, and Eriol's home was on the otherside of town, so Syaoran and Sakura had to part ways after reaching the junction. As Sakura was walking home, she felt a powerful aura of strength behind her. She turned around and saw Yi Jun walking up to her. She reasoned with herself that she had felt his presence because of his most likely pheonomenal strength.  
  
"Konichi wa. You must be Sakura. Your classmates told me about you. As you know, I am Chan Yi Jun," he said, taking a gracious bow. "Yi Jun? Doesn't that mean 'Handsome one' in Chinese?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Oh, from Syaoran." "Is he your boyfriend?" "Not really, we haven't gone steady yet." she replied, blushing. "May I walk you home? I live just down the street from you," "Arigatou, I would be honoured." Sakura and Yi Jun walked down the street, talking. Yi Jun was cunning and she felt safe talking to him, even about her mother. She had even nearly revealed her secret of her magic abilites and her involvement with the Clow Cards. She had only barely avoided the disaster by quickly changing the subject. Luckily, Yi Jun did not persue the matter. Finally they reached Sakura's home. "Nice place you have, Sakura." "Arigatou Chan-kun, I will take my leave now." "Please call me, Yi Jun alright?" he told her, smiling. Sakura smiled back warmly. "Sayonara, Yi Jun."  
  
As she walked into her house, she noticed Touya standing next to the window, observing Yi Jun as he continued towards his house. "Who's the new kid?" asked Touya, without looking at Sakura. "His name is Chan Yi Jun and he's from Singapore." she replied, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I like him less than I do the brat." "Your just jealous that I have boys after me when you only have Miss Mizuki." "So what? And least I'm not torn between two loves like you!" Touya had noticed the look on Sakura's face when she had mentiond the new kid. 'I had better talk to the brat about this. I'd rather have him date my sister rather than that walking tank!" Fujitaka called form the kitchen, "Kids! Dinner's ready!" "Coming Dad!" replied the siblings in unison! Their father had decided to try a curry recipe that night. "Wow, Dad. This curry sure is spicy. I know a friend who would love this. Do you have any more?" She was, of course, referring to Spinel Sun, who's love for the 'spice of life' as he called it, was almost unparalleled. "Of course dear, I'll pack it right away." Fujitaka went to the kitchen to pack the curry for Sakura.  
  
"Bring your homework as well. Your friend could help you." "Right- a-way, Dad!" She rushed up to her room to pack up her things, including The Fly card, that would bring her to Eriol's house much faster than simply walking. After all, he did live on the otherside of town! "Where are you going to Sakura?" asked Kero-chan, as he looked up from the manga he was reading. "I'm going to Eriol's home to get him to help me with my work and bring Spinel Sun some curry." Kero's stomach began to rumble as Sakura said this. "Even though I know it's probably an excuse to see Syaoran, I'll come along, as Eriol keeps his home stock-full of sweet stuff!" "Hop in." With that, Kero flew into the front compartment of Sakura's backpack. Sakura zipped up her bag, leaving a small opening to allow Kero to breath. She proceded down the stairs, kissed her father on the cheek, took the curry, said goodbye to Touya and hurried out the door to get to Eriol's.  
  
As soon as she had left, Touya dialed up Eriol's number. "Konichi wa, Hiragizawa residence." It was a female voice. Sweatdrop from Touya, as he realised who it was. "Nakuru! Hi, Touya here. Could I speak to the brat?" "Touya! So good to hear from you. The 'brat', as you refer to him, is here. I'll get him right away." She put down the phone and called Syaoran to the phone. Syaoran picked up the handset in his room. "What is it, Touya? Who wanna have another glaring match?" "No. You know about the new kid, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Well, I like him less than I do you, so I want you to make sure my sis doesn't fall for him. Do whatever it takes, got it?" "Don't worry, I'm already on it." Just then the doorbell rang. Touya could hear Sakura's voice in the background, as Nakuru hadn't replaced the handset in the hall. "Hi Eriol, I got some curry for Spinel Sun and Kero-chan tagged along for some goodies. I was hoping that you could help me with my homework." Touya hadn't known that Sakura had been going to Eriol's house, but he was surprised at how quickly she had gotten there. I mean, she'd left her skates behind for goodness sake! "Hey, how come Sakura got there so quickly?" he asked Syaoran. Syaoran realised that Sakura had probably used The Fly to get to his home so quickly. "Erm, sorry, I gotta go, Bye" Syaoran quickly replace the handset, ran down to the hall and replace that handset as well, preventing Touya from hearing further conversations.  
  
Sakura spotted Syaoran down the hall. "Hey there, Syaoran." Syaoran turned to see Sakura walking towards him. "Hello there, pretty face," he said as he hugged Sakura. "Break it up guys!" Eriol said, "Sakura needs to get her homework done by tommorrow, plus she still needs to get home before 10:00 and it's already 8:00!" Sakura and Syaoran sighed. "Alright Eriol! But if I finish early, you have to let me one of your rooms for a while." "What for?" he asked, 'Like I don't know!' "What do you think, Eriol?" said Syaoran, as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's arm. "She wants a makeout session with yours truly." Sakura blushed as he said this and Syaoran himself was grinning like a hyena. "Fine, fine! Only if you finish early." With this extra incentive, Sakura got to work on her homework, along with Syaoran and Eriol, who also need to complete the days assignment. They were able to finish the work a half hour eariler, and as promised, Eriol provided them a room. Sakura led they way up to the room, walking with a suggestive sway in her hips, with Syaoran following like an obedient little puppy.  
  
Sakura was the first to enter the room, followed very closely by Syaoran who locked the door behind him to prevent any unwanted interuptions. Sakura motioned for Syaoran to sit down beside her. Sakura was still wearing her school uniform [Tomeda High unifrom, BTW], while Syaoran had on a green sweater and navy blue shorts. Syaoran sat down, Sakura giving him a coy look, a blush settling across her face. Syaoran just smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Their faces were inches away, causing Sakura to blush again. Afterall, this was only her second time being so close to Syaoran. Syaoran slowly brought his lips to meet hers, the mere touch sending shockwaves of pleasure through both parties.  
  
Syaoran deepened the kiss, falling back on the bed and pulling Sakura on top of him. Sakura moaned with pleasure as she felt Syaoran's tounge in her mouth, searching out the sensitive areas. She gave back what she got, their tounges intertwining. Syaoran lowered his hands to her bottom, giving her a squeeze. This time Sakura didn't pull back, letting Syaoran squeeze and message her butt, enjoying every mintue of it. She kissed him even harder, moaning and not caring whether anyone heard her. Just then, the clock stuck 10:00, signalling to the hormone-charged couple that is was time to go.  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. Any longer and even his training and discipline wouldn't stop him from going all the way. Sakura looked at Syaoran, licking her lips as though asking for more. Syaoran shook his head. "No, my love. We must wait for the right time for that. And that time is definitely not now nor anytime soon." Sakura pouted but knew that Syaoran was right. Satistics are almost always correct! [To anybody reading this who has a boyfriend/girlfriend; take note that it has been found that most divorces stem from pre-marital sex, so please think twice if you really love that person!]  
  
They sat up on the bed. Syaoran was about to ask a question when Sakura interrupted him, "I know what your gonna say," she said, eyes downcast, "Do I like Yi-jun? Maybe. Please Syaoran, now's no the time to question my loyalty. I'm in a very confused state right now. It's getting late and I need to get home before my father and Touya get suspicious." Sakura got up and prepared to leave. Suddenly, Syaoran grabbed her arm, and she turned to face him. "Whatever your choice Sakura, know this, I have, and always will, love you." He let go off Sakura's arm and returned to his room. Sakura left the house with Kero in tow and thanked Eriol for his hospitality. She used the Fly to return, landing just before her home, in an alleyway, in case anybody was watching.  
  
She walked up to the house, thinking of what Syaoran had said. She was very confused at this moment. She knew she loved Syaoran, but she felt herself falling for Yi Jun. She went into the house and noticed that Touya was still awake, sitting on the couch. "Why are you up so late, oniichan?" "I was worried about you. You may be a kaijuu, but you still my little sis." Instead of shouting at Touya and kicking him like she always did, she just smiled, said "Arigatou, oniichan." and procceded to bed. This got Touya kinda worried. Sakura noticed the look on his face, "Don't worry Touya, I'm just tired, that's all." She smiled once again before trudging up the steps to her room. Touya just shrugged and followed Sakura up so that he could get to his own room. [Don't forget all those part-time jobs!]  
  
******************************  
  
The following day in school was routine as usual. But things were gonna get hot around lunch break. Sakura had gone off first, as Fujitaka had packed her lunch. As she was sitting down under the tree where the group usually met, she suddenly felt a strong presence. Looking around, she spotted Yi-jun coming towards here. "Hello, Yi-jun. "Hello, Sakura. May I sit here?" Sakura nodded her approval. Yi-jun sat down beside Sakura. "Sakura, I have to tell you something," Sakura looked up from her meal, meeting her ever-green gaze with his dark eyes, "When I first saw you, I felt something stir deep inside me. Sakura, I think that I like you." Sakura was shocked! She had only known him for two days, but here he was, confessing his feelings for him. She looked down at her meal, hoping he wouldn't notice this. But he did. "Sakura, please give me an answer. Do you like me as well." Without looking up, she answered him, "I don't know, Yi- jun. I love Syaoran, but when you walked into my life, my feelings suddenly changed. I just don't know anymore."  
  
"Then we'll just have to settle this once and for all." Sakura and Yi Jun looked to see who it was. "Syaoran!?" exclaimed Yi Jun, as he began to rise, "Yes, I overheard your conversation with Sakura. It seems you have feelings for her as well. Well, if you want her, you have to get through me!" The fires of rage burned within Syaoran's eyes. "With pleasure, little one, " Yi-jun said grinning, "I've waited a long time, Syaoran. Let's see if your as skillful as your friends say!" With that, Yi Jun charged Syaoran. Sakura tried to break up the fight, but Eriol held her back. "No Sakura! They must handle it their own way. Your interference may mean you could become hurt, and we must keep you well. Afterall, Syaoran would not want you hurt, now would he?." Sakura nodded and watched as Syaoran and Yi Jun fought it out over her. She felt helpless, as she didn't dare use any magic in public. Eriol read her like an open book, " Don't worry Sakura. The Little Wolf has many tricks to fight the Big Bear." Sakura just smiled, but Eriol knew that she was still worried.  
  
Syaoran had been able to dodge Yi Jun's initial blow and had fought back valiantly. But Yi Jun just brushed off the hits. "Is that all you have, 'Little Wolf'?" The fire inside Syaoran began to burn brighter. "You will pay for trying to break me and Sakura up!" He charged Yi-jun, jumping in the air and delivering a flying kick to Yi Jun's face. Yi Jun spat out blood. "Come on, come on!" taunted Syaoran. Yi Jun charged him, bashing into Syaoran with his strong shoulder. Syaoran flew back a few feet, but was back up in a split second. Yi Jun came running, his punches flying in a flurry. Syaoran blocked blow for blow, but he knew he couldn't keep it up for long. Yi Jun's strength was incredible and he had yet to tire. Syaoran, on the other hand, was beginning to feel the effects of the battle. Suddenly, he remembered an old trick his sensei had taught him back in Hong Kong. He knew that he had only one chance, as the special attack would leave him to drained to battle any more. As Yi Jun moved in for the killing blow, Syaoran knocked his punch away, leaving him open for a second. He hit Yi Jun squarely in the chest with two open plams and shouted "Force within, unleash!" as he called upon the fire that raged in him.  
  
There was a flash of white as Syaoran's chi energy was channeled out through his plams, blasting Yi Jun with pure energy. He flew a few yards away before landing with a sickening thud, moaning from the pain. Syaoran thought to himself 'I did it!' before collapsing onto the ground, his energy drained from him. Sakura quikly ran over to him and kneeled beside him, cradling his head in her lap. "Syaoran! Are you alright? I thought he was going to kill you!" she said, between sobs. He just smiled at her, saying, "Takes more than then that to get rid of me kid." Sakura choked, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry.  
  
Unfortunately, Tereda-sensei walked in on them. "What's going on here?" That's when he noticed the slightly smoking body of a semi-concious Yi Jun, and Sakura holding Syaoran in her arms. His eyes widened 'till they nearly poped out! "Could someone PLEASE explain to me what just happened?" As Eriol was about to explain, another voice cut in, "I can explain sir," the crowd that had gathered turned to see who it was that had said that. It was Yi Jun! Even after the blast of energy he had taken from Syaoran, he was still able to stand! Eriol and Sakura stared amazement, while Syaoran was just too plain tired even bother.  
  
"Syaoran and I were having a sparring match when an explosion occoured. It think it was a flashbang, sir. That would explain why we were both knocked out." Tereda-sensei seemed to buy the explaination as he said, "Alright then, next time you want to spar, use the gym!" With that, he dispersed the crowd of students that had gathered. By then, Syaoran was able to stand, supported by Sakura. Yi Jun apporached them and extended his hand in a gesture of friendship. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, "What's this for?" "Li Syoran, I now that, by God's will, you and Sakura are destined to be together." "How's that?" Yi-jun grinned at Syaoran, "Because no one has ever beaten me before!" Syaoran just laughed, then coughed as he felt pain in his chest. Looking up, he grasped Yi Jun's hand. "Friends?" "Friends."  
  
Just then, a soft voice yelled "Cut!". The three turned to see Tomoyo, who had recorded the whole thing! "SO KAWAII!" she practically screamed in her all too cute voice. Yi Jun just laughed. "Is she always like that?" "Man, you don't know the half of it!" Now they both laughed. "Sakura, you go back to class. I'll bring Syaoran over to the nurse's office, alright!" Sakura just nodded and handed Syaoran over to Yi-jun. As they walked off towards the office, Yi Jun asked, "Say, now that we're friends, can you teach me that little trick you did back there?" "yeah, right! And have you blast me as well? No thanks, buddy!" With that, the two new friends laughed and trudged on towrads the nurse's office.  
  
[EPILOGUE] Rika shyly approached Yi Jun as he was studying in the library. It had been two days after the fight and, miracously, both parties had suffered only minor bruises and cuts. "Hi, Yi Jun." He looked up from his booked and looked into her lovely brown eyes. Rika blushed. "What is it, Rika?." "I was wondering if you'd like you'd like to go to my house for dinner. Is that all right?" Yi Jun had met Rika on his first day, and after losing to Syaoran, decided that it be better to pursue others, preferbly not attached!  
  
Although he could have chosen Naoko, she was still too much of a bookworm for him, and she really didn't care for anything else other then her books. "Sure Rika. I'd love to try your cooking! Your friends all tell me your a great cook." Rika blushed again. "Please stop it! You're making me blush!" Yi Jun put down his book and stood up. He walked over to Rika and wrapped his strong arm around her. "Let's go now, before we're late." Rika forgot everything about Tereda-sensei as they walked out of the library. She felt so safe and warm in Yi Jun's arms, and Yi Jun felt as though he had met his soul mate.  
  
Unbeknownst to the new couple, four pairs of eyes had been watching them. "They are so kawai together!" commented Tomoyo. "To you everything is kawai!" retorted Sakura. "Girls. girls, no need to fight. Afterall, we have our own dates!" quipped in Eriol. "Yeah! Let's go already!" grumbled Syaoran, angry that he hadn't gotten his dinner yet. So the four of them walked out, and got the biggest shock of their lives! "Surprise!" "What!?" Rika, Yi Jun, Chiharu and Takashi had been waiting outside the library door! "You guys! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" exclaimed Sakura. Rika just giggled. Yi Jun said, "Well, that you shouldn't have told your plan to the chatterbox, Takashi, here. Even Chiharu coundn't stop him in time. It's not that I don't appreciate you guys for helping me get together with Rika," he held his arm around Rika, causing her to blush bright red, "But I wouldn't want to leave you all behind!"  
  
The first group gave dagger stares at Takashi, causing him to back off, "Come on guys! I mean, I'm sure Rika's home has enough food to feed us all! And her parents aren't home, so you know what that means!" The couples just looked at each other mischiveously, except for Rika and Yi- jun, who said, "Er, guys. Rika and I just got together and you expect us to make out!" Rika blushed an even brighter shade of red. "Well, you don't have too if you don't want to!" Tomoyo said, flashing her pantented 'I'm just too cute' smile. Yi Jun just put his hands up in surrender, "Fine! Let's go already. I can already hear the Little Wolf 'growling'!" They all laughed as they saw how hungry Syaoran was. Rika signeled for them to leave, and the four couples left, ready for a rolling good time at Rika's! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dalaofu: Hi guys! I'm here with Naoko and she's got something say! Naoko: Hi. Dalaofu, I'd like to know what happened to me after the first part. Dalaofu: Sorry about that. I really couldn't find any place in the plot to put you. Hey, at least I made you beautiful! Naoko: Yeah, so? I'm still a bookworm! Dalaofu: Exactly! That's why you didn't go out with the rest. You were at home reading the latest horror novel! Naoko: You do have a point there. Okay, thanks, I gotta go and finish reading the latest horror novel [Naoko Exits] Dalaofu: *Sigh* That's Naoko for you!  
  
Well anyway, here are the tranlations for the fic:  
  
Gomenasai - sorry[informal], I beg your pardon[formal] Konichi wa - hello  
  
Please e-mail me your comments about this fic and ideas and suggestions for future fics! 


End file.
